A night at Torchwood
by GeekBearingGifts
Summary: Jack and Gwen can't sleep; they reflect on the events of 'Exit Wounds' and the loss of their team members. Janto!


Gwen sat at her computer in the hub, finishing up a report on one of the alien artefacts that had come through the rift.

She sighed. She knew it was late and she knew Rhys would be annoyed or worried or asleep, or all three but she didn't feel like leaving.

Since Owen and Tosh…well she and Ianto and Jack, they all had to work much harder.

Jack had put off highering replacements for them and she and Ianto didn't object; they weren't ready to accept anyone new yet, all still grieving after the loss of their members, even months after it had happened.

This meant that they all spent more time in the hub, doing paperwork, monitoring the rift, keeping busy.

Sometimes the hub felt more like home to them than their own houses did; Ianto was not the only one who had stayed the night sometimes; she often found herself waking up in the morning with her head lying on her desk, papers stuck to her face and dried tears on her cheeks.

She swallowed back her grief and continued to type away but the words on the screen blurred and dissolved into foggy shapes; it was impossible to focus as her eyes drooped, heavy with exhaustion.

At that moment she heard the familiar sound of footsteps on the rungs of a metal ladder and Jack emerged from the living space beneath his office, his hair slightly tousled and wearing his navy shirt open over a t-shirt.

She smiled as he came over, trying to conceal the sadness in her eyes.

'Still here, huh?' he said, giving her a knowing look.

She nodded, 'mm-hm. Where's Ianto?'

'Fast asleep' he said an unreadable expression on his face.

'Good' she said forcefully; Ianto did not sleep enough and they both knew it 'and don't you dare wake him up. He works far too hard.'

Jack's expression was a mixture of pride and sadness. 'You both do.'

He felt that familiar pang of guilt for having introduced these people to his world; though they had all found it themselves in their own ways.

He regretted in particular Ianto's background with aliens before he had even come to Torchwood Cardiff, and though it was not his fault, he hated what it had done to Ianto.

He still had the scars from canary wharf, still cried out in his sleep sometimes.

There was a moment of silence in the hub now, he and Gwen happy to enjoy each other's presence without needing words.

Finally, Jack said 'I'm sorry Gwen.' his voice weary.

'What for?' she asked, confused.

'I'm sorry for all of this.' he said, gesturing around the hub, his voice full of pain.

'Jack Harkness. Don't you dare say that!' she yelled suddenly, pushing him angrily and then covering her mouth quickly when she remembered Ianto asleep.

They looked towards Jack's office but there was no movement; he was probably too exhausted to be woken by the alarm, let alone their voices.

They turned back to one another, relieved.

'Jack, don't apologise for this, I wouldn't have my life any other way.'

'But Owen and Tosh…' he said, sounding strangled.

'You saved them.' She said determinately, 'just like you saved Ianto and all of the other inhabitants of this city.'

She stopped then because what she was saying got too hard to say but Jack could see it all in her eyes.

There was silence again and then her phone rang then and she jumped.

They both laughed.

'Rhys' she sighed switching it off and standing up.

'Go on.' Jack said, 'go home to him' he smiled.

She looked into his eyes, 'I mean it Jack. Don't be sorry.' He nodded.

Just then there was a light and purposeful cough from the doorway of Jack's office, where Ianto stood in his unusually creased shirt and trousers.

'Ianto' Jack said, his voice fond, 'I thought you were asleep.'

'I heard shouting.' He said, walking towards them 'thought I'd come and investigate.'

'Ha, you took your time.' Jack chuckled.

'Yeah sorry Ianto that was me' Gwen said guiltily while Jack continued

'Me and Gwen coulda been under attack' in mock horror.

'I had complete faith in you Sir.' He replied, a playful glint in his eyes.

Gwen rolled her eyes.

'Right, goodnight boys!' she called and strode quickly out of the hub and back to Rhys.

They were rather too preoccupied with each other to notice.


End file.
